Automobile mechanics, touch-up repairmen, and the like often utilize aerosol cans during the course of their work for reasons as varied as providing lubricants, silicones, paints and the like. However, the use of such aerosol cans present problems with holding and maintaining the aerosol cans and the like in close proximity to the worker, so that these cans can be easily located and readily made available for use. In this regard, it is common during the work process for such cans to be misplaced or otherwise lost on the job site.
In addition, bottles and other reservoirs, which have a shape that is similar to that of aerosol cans, are also now employed to store therein under pressure butane, propane or other similar combustible gas for use as a fuel for a torch. The product is referred to as a "plumber's torch". In such cases, the torch includes a head which is fitted onto the standard bottle of gas. The head has a flint switch for the ignition of the pressurized gas within the bottle, and the flame is projected forwardly of the nozzle. Since the nozzle can become somewhat hot, problems are also encountered in insuring the proper orientation of these torches, so that the hot nozzle will not come into contact with the body or the clothes of the user.
Besides aerosol cans and plumbers' torches, similar problems are encountered with caulking tubes, tubes containing "liquid nails", and cans of glues and adhesives.
Running around on a job site--trying to find a misplaced aerosol can or a caulking tube--wastes a lot of time and is inefficient. Besides, the plumbers' torches (for example) are fairly expensive, retailing for around $70.00, so that a torch that is lost or "walks off the job" is a substantial monetary loss.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there remains a need for a holster or similar device which may hold and maintain cylindrical articles, such as aerosol cans and the like, in close proximity to the worker, so that the can may be easily located and readily made available for use. There further remains a need for such a holster which can help to insure the proper orientation of such cans and the like, so that no harm will come to the worker or the clothes which the worker is wearing.